Dale Earnhardt Edition Cars (Dale Earnhardt Survives)
Dale Earnhardt Edition Cars are limited run signature cars produced for and sold exclusively at Dale Earnhardt Chevrolet locations. They are rare and incredibly valuable, with Dale only allowing a few runs of signature cars to be produced. (2002) Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS Dale Earnhardt/Intimidator Edition In 2001 (but for the 2002 model year), Chevrolet partnered with Richard Childress Racing and Dale Earnhardt to produce a very limited number of Dale Earnhardt Signature Edition Monte Carlo SS. They produced 3333 of these cars for a limited time. This 2002 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS, Dale Earnhardt Edition was powered by a 3.8 Liter, 400 ("381" for marketing purposes) horsepower, V6 engine, and was backed by a high performance 4-speed automatic transmission. There were some "aftermarket" options for the 2002 Monte Carlo SS Dale Earnhardt/Intimidator Edition, including the transmission having both automatic and manual options and a supercharger increasing horsepower output to slighty over 500. The interior was completely custom and featured Dale's signature on the passenger side dashboard. Dale Earnhardt has, since 2002, owned one as his daily driver, which he still drives to this day. (2006) Cadillac Escalade Dale Earnhardt Edition In 2006 (during the time between the 2006 and 2007 NASCAR seasons), Cadillac partnered with Dale Earnhardt to produce 3000 Cadillac Escalades for a limited time. The 2006 Cadillac Escalade Dale Earnhardt Edition's exterior was made much more subtle then the 2002 Monte Carlo SS, with a 3 engraved into the bottom-right corner of the rear windshield using state-of-the-art technology (the windshields also came highly tinted from the factory). The tail lights were made so when you got close they were tinted, but unless you were within 3 feet of the car it wasn't noticable. Under the hood, however, was not so subtle; a 6.0 Liter watercooled 385 ("383" for marketing purposes) horsepower powerhouse (with a Dale Earnhardt Signature on the engine block) tuned by Dale Earnhardt himself launched the Escalade Dale Earnhardt Edition from 0-60 in around 5.5 seconds and to an estimated top speed of 150 mph. Drag times range from upper 12's to lower 13's. The transmission was a completely performance oriented custom built hurst shifter, with automatic, manual and "both" options (both an option where the driver can shift at a lower RPM then the automatic would if racing for a short distance, but without having to worry if the driver didn't shift quick enough because the car would automatically shift). The 2006 Escalade Dale Earnhardt Edition had the option for dual 5" diameter exhausts that were known as "cage rattlers" for how loud they were (they fell just below the legal limit for noise in most areas). The interior featured a Dale Earnhardt signature on the passenger side of the dashboard as well as custom black leather seats with the Dale Earnhardt signature stitched in. The exhaust pipes were straight pipes and the car was tuned so it would backfire if throttled enough. (2017-Present) Camaro ZL1 Intimidator The Camaro ZL1 Intimidator is Dale Earnhardt's first signature car in over a decade, since the Cadillac Escalade Intimidator Edition of 2006. Based on pure brute strength, there really isn’t a more powerful Camaro than the ZL1 Intimidator. In 2017 the 6.2-liter V8 engine is capable of producing 580 horsepower and 556 ft-lbs of torque, while reaching a 0-60 time of 4.1 seconds. Coming with rear-wheel drive and a six-speed manual transmission, the ZL1 Intimidator delivers a 14 city mile per gallon/19 highway mile per gallon fuel efficiency. The 2019 Camaro ZL1 Intimidator comes with a 6.2L Supercharged V8 engine that provides up to 650 hp and 650 lb-ft of torque. Much like the SS trim levels, it comes with a 6-speed manual transmission with an available 10-speed paddle-shift automatic, which lets the ZL1 clock in at 0 to 60 in just 3.5 seconds. Even better, the 2019 Camaro ZL1 Intimidator now also has access to the 1LE package. The 1LE performance package includes 19-inch wheels with Goodyear Eagle F1 SuperCar 3R summer-only tires for optimal performance. This package makes the fastest Camaro on the road even faster, based on testing on General Motors’ Milford Road Course, where it shaved off a few seconds from the best time of the standard ZL1. Dale was thinking of making the car one that a father could take his son or daughter out and make memories with, so there’s also no shortage of great safety features with the ZL1 Intimidator, as you would expect considering its price tag. These include rear park assist, rear cross traffic alert, forward collision alert, and lane change alert with side blind zone warning. In other words, you don’t have to worry about losing out on any safety features just because you want a Camaro with 650 hp.Category:Dale Earnhardt Survives